


A Good Day for a Hunt

by the_song_you_gave_me



Series: Brick in the Wall [4]
Category: BRIGGS Patricia - Works, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_song_you_gave_me/pseuds/the_song_you_gave_me
Summary: Warren’s out for blood after he feels his Alpha fall. Meanwhile, Charles and Anna both fight to maintain control as Darryl and Mercy each face Bran in their own way.





	A Good Day for a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> From here out, perspective starts to jump from character to character. I split the first draft up only to have this piece end up really short... oh well. Hopefully it's long enough to keep spoilers out of the teaser view. Hope you enjoy!

“Kyle, I need you.” Warren bursts into his partner’s fancy lawyer office. Kyle looks up from his desk, his flawlessly cut hair falling into place. Concern shows on the lawyer’s otherwise composed face. Warren breathes deep to fill himself with his mate’s calm scent. He would need to be strong today- and not hold back anymore. “We’re going to Montana.” Warren tells his mate, “Now.”

 

“Explain it to me again,” Kyle says as Warren parks his old truck outside of Finley High School. Warren tastes the air as soon as he opens the car door and scents Ben playing lookout out on the side ball field with Joel the tibecena and Aiden the sort-of fae firebug sitting right nearby. Warren purposefully strides toward the front doors of the school, leading Kyle inside, knowing that Ben and Joel would catch up soon.

              Warren keeps his voice whisper-quiet, so that only Kyle can hear, “Adam’s dead. Mercy’s hurt. Darryl’s now Alpha, and I probably won’t be able to stay in his pack.” Warren runs his hand through his hair as he opens the doors for Kyle who nods and calmly walks the halls toward the school office. His mate looks a shade paler though. Warren takes a few extra steps to catch up to his side and continues, “We need to grab Jesse out of class and head to Montana where they all went. Jesse has every right to know what’s happening to her family. And right now, I’m going to get her answers for what’s going on and make sure she has a chance to see her father one last time.”

              Kyle drops his lawyer mask to gawk at Warren briefly before deciding which less-ostentatious expression to take up in its place. Warren falls into silence upon entering the high school administrators’ office. The wily old cowboy turns up a sheepishly charming smile as he greets the student secretary doing homework behind the front counter. “Hi, I’m Warren and this is Kyle Brooks. We’re here to pick up Jesse Hauptman; We should be on her list of trusted guardians.” Warren pulls his ID out of his wallet and slides it across the counter. “Please hurry. It’s a pack emergency.”

They wait in tense silence as a runner heads through the hallways to call Jesse to the office discreetly. “You’re not going to tell Jesse all that just yet, are you?” Kyle whispers from his seat on one of several identical chairs.

“I reckon it can at least wait ‘til after we get lunch on the road.” Warren taps his boot toe on the hard, linoleum tile.

Jesse comes to them wide eyed, her bright turquoise hair gelled up into fly-away tips, her hands clenching tight to her backpack straps. Warren and Kyle walk her outside, one on either side in a grave, but comforting silence. When they meet Ben in the parking lot, Warren gives the other wolf a quelling look before Ben thinks to open his often-foul mouth. Ben and Aiden quietly pile into the truck after Jesse, and Joel hops into the back. They then begin the long, six-hour drive into Montana, toward Aspen Creek and the Marrok.


End file.
